lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Spermian (Movie)
Spermian is an upcoming movie by 1001 Spears. Synopsis The barren planet of Boliphus is hit by an intense meteor shower, bringing life to the sea. As time goes on, the microbes grow into living, breathing creatures. However, the Spermian has been given the evolutionary advantage, and wishes to terminate every other species and claim the planet for himself. Will he succeed? Plot Act I: Underwater The film begins with a peaceful species being attacked by various Spermians while migrating. The last two survivors are able to convince the Spermians to stop attacking fearing that they'll go extinct. Their pleading doesn't persuade them for long, however, with Spermian decapitating the last one. Meanwhile, a comet falls into a solar system, then towards a planet, breaking in the atmosphere, and falling into the sea in pieces. The Spermian looks on, claiming that they cannot wait, hoping the meteor contains "something to eat". The camera follows one particle as it falls through the sea. The speck bursts, and a unicellular creature swims out. The cell eventually grows to become a phytoplankton, with its genetics eventually forming to become a carnivore. The plankton soon gains sentience and evolves into the Kloicnelian, a carnivorous fish. The Grus soon learns that it uses its jaws to eat meat, and goes on a rampage through the tide pool, killing multiple other fish. However, after almost dying to a much bigger, stronger fish, the Kloicnelian learns to pick its enemies wisely, and decides to just eat seaweed from then on, becoming an herbivore. The Kloicnelian soon evolves to become even more advanced, before evolving legs and rising from the prehistoric mud and onto the planet's surface. A spaceship from above watches the Kloicnelian rise up. We pan inside, where it is revealed that small, goblin-like aliens called the Grus are watching. One of them is disgusted, and suggests that they kill the creature immediately. One of the others claims that they should keep it alive, in case it is every of any use to them. Act II: Paleozoic, Mesozoic and Cenozoic The Kloicnelian quickly allies with the Grendigo, another species, and, using their combined talent, are able to win over the Buzzeke in a sing and dance contest. A Spermian Alpha, secretly watching them, plans to kill all of them, but decides that they're "too small" and "not worth half of the effort", leaving them to their business, but not before making their introduction by tackling and killing a nearby Zaccenoid, before dragging its body to his nest. The Kloicnelian is disgusted to the point of vomiting, with the Buzzeke claiming that the Spermian is the toughest, cruelest species they have ever encountered, and that they should keep their distance. However, Grendigo doesn't seem to care, and licks the blood trail that the Zaccenoid's corpse left behind. Kloicnelian eventually forms a pack with the Grendigo and Buzzeke, and go on a quest to befriend as many species as they can. However, they are attacked by a Chutud at night. Kloicnelian claims that they are strictly nonviolent, but find themselves cornered by an entire pack. Grendigo claims that they should fight, but Kloicnelian immediately shoots down this idea, claiming that it is the opposite of what they stand for. Buzzeke decides that its time to tell Kloicnelian "the ugly truth", which is that not everyone can be friends. Kloicnelian decides to accept the idea, and allows Grendigo and Buzzeke to attack the Chutud. After a deadly battle, the Chutud go extinct, with the Grendigo and Buzzeke populations getting halved. Kloicnelian's Alpha decides to have a meeting, where he tells the Grendigo and Buzzeke Alphas that they're okay with killing, but not until they've been provoked beforehand. Grendigo dislikes the idea, but is outnumbered when Buzzeke agrees with it, and, not wanting to stir up anymore conflict, decides to go with it. The next day, a Spermian Alpha meets up with his pack, consisting of a Vamlkeat Alpha, an Isag Alpha, and a Jacndaad Alpha. The four of them discuss the new "Peacemaker" pack that Kloicnelian, Grendigo, and Buzzeke have formed. The Vamlkeat is disgusted by it, claiming that they should immediately be wiped out. Spermian keeps the same values as before, claiming that it'd be a waste of time and energy. However, the Isaq claims that they could be forming an army in attempts to annihilate the Growlers, noting that they are befriending a rogue of a rather terrifying species below. Jacndaad goes along with this idea, until Spermian claims that it's too left field. Vamlkeat and Isaq gang up on Spermian, asking if he's too much of a "milksop" to want to kill them. Spermian, enraged, claims he's brave enough to attack, but that he believes it's a bad idea. The three of them continue to insult him, until Spermian, in a fit of rage, smashes a nearby fossil, and decides that they should "go in for the kill". The Spermian, Vamlkeat, Isaq, and Jacndaad alphas infiltrate the Kloicnelian nest at night, planning to kill them all. However. a meteorite hits the nest before they are able to attack. Spermian, assuming that they all perished, tells them all to head back. The meteorite fragments glow blue, and provide the Kloicnelian with feathers, leaves, and wings to charm other creatures and help in their journey, as well as horns and spikes should they end up in a violent conflict. The Kloicnelians rise back up, and, after one eats a rotten apple core. After doing so, a mask-like spirit generates, claiming to be the god "Ijin", and informs that the Kloicnelian are his chosen species, and that they have been granted immense power, and will eventually ally the Spermian, before getting separated from them, but united again on a mission to the center of the universe. The Kloicnelian shares this story, calling it "Real Ijin", and shares it with the Grendigo and Buzzeke. The Spermian alpha, deciding to delay their attack on the Kloicnelians, is eventually pressured to lash out. The four alphas decide to attack the nest of the Kloicnelian. The Alpha Kloicnelian, not wanting to fight, tries to arrange a dance contest instead, but is told by Spermian that a dance contest won't suffice. Worrying that this'll be their demise, the Alpha is about to surrender, until being told that Ijin gave them horns for a reason, with the Kloicnelians deciding to stand their ground, and, using a call, they get assistance from Grendigo and Buzzeke. After a tense battle, many of the Grendigo, Buzzeke, and Kloicnelian are killed, but so are the attacking alphas. The Kloicnelian declare their encounter a victory, and share the news with the rest of the Spermians, narrowly avoiding getting killed in the process. The Spermians are terrified to hear this, and the Elder Spermian is sent into a state of panic. Upon one of them asking why she's so afraid, the elder explains what she remembers. The Spermian were once omnivorous, and mostly just ate fruit and meat from already dead creatures. However, they had almost went extinct after a Bankrepe attacked their nest, as they were not brave enough to fight back. Luckily for them, the Bankrepe had forgotten to destroy one of the eggs, which hatched a female. The female, known as "The Last Spermian", and later, "Elder Spermian", was told by one of the gatherer Spermians about what he had witnessed from a distance. However, neither of them knew what the creature was called, and it seemed to have gone extinct. Vengeful, the remaining Spermians decided to end the lives of all other creatures on Boliphus, beginning what's known as the "Paleozoic Genocide". Spermian, not wanting to go extinct, sends a "sacrifice" to negotiate with the Kloicnelians. Upon attempting to negotiate, however, it turns out that the Kloicnelian don't mean any harm, and were simply trying to protect themselves. The Spermian, seeing great evolutionary potential in the Kloicnelian, tries to befriend the alpha by giving them a stick. Kloicnelian doesn't accept the gift, however, but claims that they're up for a song and dance contest. However, the Spermian is unable to dance, and is rather poor at singing. Infuriated, the Spermian is about to attack, but realizes this is a bad idea after remembering what happened earlier, and goes back to his nest. The Spermians, unhappy with themselves, look on into the distance, and notice a nest of rather beautiful humanoids, the Bioko, in the distance. The Alpha Spermian claims they should try to befriend, but realizes he isn't brave enough to do so. Realizing how hungry they are, the Spermians decide to hunt for food. The Alpha tries to kill a Zaccenoid, but is too scared to continue after it starts screaming. The Alpha, unable to find any carcasses, gives up, and starts screaming and cussing in a fit of rage, disturbing the Bioko. Alpha Spermian, turning to the Raging Growlers, is told that he has been excluded from the pack for trying to befriend the Kloicnelian. Spermian, unable to defend his actions, gives up, and flees, with the Vamlkeat, Isaq, and Jacndaad Alphas giving chase. The Alpha Spermian, returning to his nest, is cornered. Spermian, deciding to pray to "Ijin", that they are saved, is about to be decapitated by the Vamlkeat Alpha. However, a gigantic creatures grabs the Vamlkeat, and proceeds to eat them alive. The Spermians, realizing that this is the Bankrepe, decide to run like hell. Kloicnelian, seeing the Spermians, Jacndaad, and Isaq running away, decides to flee with them, alongside the Grendigo and Buzzeke. Alpha Spermian realizes that they can't keep running forever, and claims that they should all fight together. The Jacndaad and Isaq disagree with this idea, but realize it's their only option, unless they're going to migrate. The six of them charge into battle, with the Buzzeke breathing fire and charring the Jacndaad Alpha, and stabs the Isaq Alpha by whipping him through the chest with its spiked tail. Kloicnelian lets out the Cry for Assistance, summoning various creatures across the planet, who take on the Bankrepe. A tense battle ensues, ending with various Spermians, Kloicnelians, Grendigo, and Buzzeke dying, with the entire species of Jacndaad, Isaq, Vamlkeat, and Zaccenoid going extinct. However, the Bankrepe is slain, with Spermian delivering the finishing blow, impaling the monster through the heart and tearing out a chunk of flesh, which it proceeds to eat. Spermian, despite having slain the Bankrepe, is still seen as unfriendly and aggressive. However, the Kloicnelians approach him, deciding to form an alliance. He soon follows suit with the Grendigo and Buzzeke, joining the Peacekeepers despite his conflicting beliefs. However, Spermian is still rather violent, but has his aggression kept in check by the others. One day, Spermian decides to beat a fossil with a stick, causing it to create a flame. Claiming this to be his invention, Spermian calls it "fire", and decides to have one at his night. The Spermians, fashioning tools from sticks and stones, decide to build a hut. After some time and effort, the Spermians have constructed a hut in their nest, along with a fenced enclosure. The Kloicnelian, Grendigo, and Buzzeke Alphas are called over, lured into the enclosure, and locked in, with the Spermian claiming that they are now his pets. Act III: Neolithic Era The Spermian, having evolved to become intelligent over the past few centuries, has constructed a town full of huts, while still keeping the Kloicnelian, Grendigo, and Buzzeke as pets, preventing them from evolving. The trio are well aware of this, and are constantly trying to break free from the Spermian nest. Upon attempting to do so, however, they are beaten by the chief's skull staff. The three pets, depressed, sing a spiritual, specifically "good old Ijin coming by the great eyeball tree, good old Ijin gonna go and save me". The Spermian are no longer able to hear the creatures properly, however, only hearing grunts, moos, and chirps. That night, the Grendigo is able to break the fence using his club tail, with the three of them escaping. The ruckus is heard by the Spermian chief, who gets up, and sends his tribesmen to investigate. However, it is too dark for any of them to see, until a light shines upon the Kloicnelian. The Spermians charge at the Kloicnelian, only for him to levitate above them, with two the Spermians impaling themselves. The Kloicnelian continues to float up, before getting sucked into an alien spaceship. The Grednigo and Buzzeke are also found and abducted, before the alien spacecraft leaves, with the Spermians being left friendless. A village of Bioko is formed soon, with the Spermian intending to befriend them. However, the tribe is rather hostile, killing the Spermian musician that was sent in attempts to allying them. The chieftain declares that the Bioko want them dead, and get ready for war, arming the other tribesmen with stone axes from their weapons hut. One of the warriors claims that he wishes they could befriend the Bioko, with many of the others agreeing with him. The chieftain, however, claims it's okay if they destroy one of their towns, as it won't result in an extinct, pointing out that another, friendlier looking Bioko tribe has formed nearby. That night, the Spermians are attacked by the hostile Bioko tribe. During the battle, the Spermian warriors and chieftain kill off half of the Bioko's tribe of six, with the rest (including the chief) retreating. The Spermian chieftain gives the order to kill one of the escaping Bioko, with one of the warriors throwing their ax at the Bioko's head. The Spermian declare their encounter victorious, and dance are their fire. One of the tribesmen accidentally knocks their meat pile into the fire, mortifying him. The chieftain is able to prod one of the chunks out with his spear, before tasting it. Realizing how much better it tastes, the chieftain claims that they should cook all of their meat from than on, not noticing that the rest of the chunks have been reduced to ash. The other Bioko tribe is greatly disturbed by the Spermians destroying the town and killing the villagers. The Spermian chieftain, realizing that keeping the skull of a Bioko on his staff wasn't a good idea, decides to try and fix matters by gifting the Bioko a plate of meat. The friendly Bioko start to question whether they should be pro or anti Spermian, and eventually give in once the Spermian tribesmen hold a Didgeridoo concert for the Bioko. The two of them decide to ally, with the Spermian chief keeping the Kloicnelian's diplomacy in mind, while still staying true to their aggressive roots. The first Spermian tribe, after befriending another group of Spermian and terminating two others, decide that it's time to improve upon their village, with the Chieftain suggesting that they build more huts, and make them sturdier. Other Spermian pitch in, claiming that they should start trading goods with allies, while another decides that they should develop a transportation system. A third claims that they should start baking plants and making "pie", with everyone else ending up confused. Elsewhere, a dark, menacing alien spacecraft proceeds to abduct a fraction of the Bioko tribe. The trapped Bioko find themselves in a Grus spaceship, where they are experimented on and have surgeries done to ensure that they are "useful to the Grus". The Spermian, Grendigo, and Buzzeke are found in test tubes, with the Spermian, having studied how evolution works, realizing that the best outcome for each creature is to place them each on a separate T-3 planet, where they will grow and thrive until they become a space-faring empire. The Kloicnelians are beamed down onto a purple plant with red skies and blue seas. The Grus, proclaiming that they terraformed the planet themselves, leave the Kloicnelians there. Before getting beamed down, the last Kloicnelian asks the Grus if they are Ijin. The Grus captain, not understanding anything that the Kloicnelian has said, gives a "yes", before beaming down the last one, and moves onto another star system, where he places the Grendigos, and travels to the moon of another nearby solar system, where he places the Buzzeke. Act IV: Modern Era Centuries later, the Spermian having built a city, over their village, is experiencing a golden age of technology, architectural advancements, and infrastructure. The chieftain, now known as "Mr. President", is maddened by the lack of motorized vehicles, but celebrates the era nonetheless, secretly hoping that they'll be able to invent "pie" at some point. The Spermian have invented their own culture, making statues, paintings, and inventing their own architecture forms. However, crime is also rampant, with Mr. President deciding that they need punishments, inventing a prison, torture methods, and execution weapons. As time goes on, the Spermian continues to evolve, and, a decade later, vehicles are introduced. The Spermian decide to use their vehicles for spice, which they will sell for a high profit. The Spermian, forgetting about their past, aggressive manner, have replaced it with a capitalistic one, hoping to buy out the rest of the nations instead of going to war with them. Another civilization of Spermian forms across the coast, with the same objective. The Spermian, realizing that this could make them a hefty profit, decide to negotiate with the other nation, ending with them on friendly terms. Mr. President hopes to buy out the other city at some point, but is told by his governmental body that it is too small, and, as such, it is an easy target for enemy nations. As other empires form, Mr. President's nation, Kachaosal, give compliments to all of them, with almost every empire being on good terms with Mr. President. The other nations focus on economic, militaristic, and religious matters, with Mr. President hoping to buy out the latter two. A religious nation, Esma, gets in a war with a militaristic empire, the Eprya. Mr. President is upset about the war at first, but realizes that, if the Eprya are able to take the Esma’s land, he’ll be close to dominating the world. Sending in goods to the Eprya to help their cause, the leaders of both nations begin to form a bond. After the war, the Esma has been taken over by the Eprya, and Mr. President is about to ask if he can buy them out. Surprising the rest of Kachaosal government, the Eprya would’ve accepted, offering a deal of $4,000,000. Mr. President purchases the Eprya city out, but keeping their militaristic ideals intact. Afterwards, Mr. President decides to buy out the Esma territory as well, which is now controlled (and militarized) by the Eprya. Considering the fact that the Kachaosal and Eprya already have a good relationship, the Esma territory is sold to them for $16,000,000. The Kachaosal continue to expand, purchasing more religious and militaristic cities, and keeping them all militaristic. The Kachaosal inevitably buy out another economic city, however, but it ends up being a good deal, as the metropolis is located near the coast, which will help them in shipping spice overseas. The Kachaosall, after gifting them spice, starts trading with the nation of Data, which has just captured a nearby city. Mr. President, growing old, is impressed by the nation's growth, but is worried that they might go unnecessarily aggressive, due to their growing military. However, the government reassures him that they'll only go to war when provoked first. Mr. President says one final speech regarding how violence is bad and that every Spermian should always act their best, before kneeling over, dead. A rising enemy power, the Kesmovania empire, complains to the Kachaosall about their boundaries being too close. The new president tries to calm down the Kesomavanian, complimenting them, but his efforts are in vain. The new president decides that they must go to war to take the Kesomavian cities, deciding to build tanks and submarines to attack, and invent a new military vehicle, the attack helicopter. As the two nations build up their forces, they plan to attack each other, with Kesomavia declaring war. The Kachaosall plan to attack, building up a powerful fleet of tanks, submarines, and helicopters. However, the president sends out spies to be sure that they're ready to attack. The spies, barely escaping with their lives, are able to inform the Kachaosall president that Kesmovania has built up an enormous army. The Kachaosall remembering that they are already in possession of seven metropolises, decide to use their vehicles for mere defense purposes, while investing money in a high tech military weapon, the Global Purchaser. The Kachaosall, during their first attack, send out airships equipped with Global Purchasers. Many of the airships are shot down. The president of Kachaosall, realizing that this isn't a good ideas, uses the loudspeakers on the airships to tell the military that they do not mean any harm, and are reluctantly let into a Kesomovanian city. The king is informed of this, and walks out of his fortress. The president of Kachaosal offers an agreement, with the Global Purchasers on the airships spraying money. The king is told that he can accept all of the money, or end up nuked. The king, somewhat foolishly, accepts the money, and is bought out by the Kachaosall. Unbeknownst to him, nuclear weaponry is not in the possession of the Kachaosall military. The Kachaosall, buying out the rest of the cities in the world (some of which immediately surrender). The president, growing old, says his final wish is for the nation to "reach the stars", which the vice president deciphers as him wanting them to build a spaceship. Dedicating their resources to constructing a space shuttle, the engineers of Kachaosall are able to make a spacecraft, and hold a ceremony, before launching it with a pilot inside. The Kloicnelian, having made a village on a T-3 planet and having befriended the creatures there, climb up the evolutionary ladder. The Grendigo are advancing similarly, but the Buzzeke and Bioko have issues on their separate planets, with the Buzzeke having to combat tribes that are already sapient in attempts to become dominant, while the Bioko are ill-suited to the warm climate of the planet. Generations have passed for all of the species, and they have forgotten how they got to the planet, but still remembering the idea of "Ijin". Act V: Futuristic Era The Spermian pilot is guided by the tech support on how to fly the spaceship, flying through spheres of light across the cities of Boliphus. Afterwards, the pilot is taught how to abduct creatures, and beams one up. He is than told to beam it down to the city of Kachaosall, and does so, rather gently. Finally, he is taught how to use the laser beam, and is instructed to kill five infected creatures, doing so with ease. The Spermian is then sent on a mission off of the planet, and blasts off. After 3 months, the Spermian are able to reach another planet; Pendeunides. The Spermian pilot finds that Pendeunides is a barren planet with an extreme amount of ice on the surface, geysers exploding from the frozen ocean, and a heavy thunderstorm. The pilot, finding an alien shipwreck, scans it, finding that weapons and an interstellar drive are still intact. Putting on a spacesuit, the pilot ropes himself down, and is unable to unscrew a proton rocket launcher and an interstellar drive, bringing them onto his ship, before flying back to Boliphus. On another 3 month trip back, however, the Spermian pilot runs out of food and dies on the way back to his planet. After the ship crash lands into the sea, the Spermian president is informed of the loss of his pilot, and, at the autopsy, confirms that the pilot died of emaciation. A sixteenth of the food on Bolpihus is given to the next pilot on their first interstellar launch, although this causes outrage from impoverished citizens, with them rioting across the streets. After four years, the Spermian pilot reaches another star system. The planet is almost entirely barren, with the ruins of a megalopolis nearby. Upon the Spermian scanning the ruins, a security system is activated, with the Spermian believed to be a "Grus". The Spermian, even after telling the machine that he is in no way affiliated with the Grus, has security drones sent to attack him. The pilot fires proton rockets at the drones, destroying them, before beginning a journey back to Boliphus. After another four months, the Spermian pilot returns, with over half of his food storage left. Mission control is pleased with the information he has found, although the common folk are still rioting in the streets over the fact that the astronauts and space pilots are being given too much food. The president responds by expanding the entertainment industry in hopes of getting people satisfied. However, the planet is getting crowded, with a large amount of factories. The president decides to make a colony on a separate planet, that way they can have factories without worrying about polluting their homeworld. The Spermian pilot is sent to another star system, carrying a gigantic crate with a "Colony Setter-Upper" in it. The Spermian pilot reaches another star system after five years, and lands on a planet which, like his, has red spice. This momentarily disappoints the pilot, but he realizes that he doesn't have enough fuel to land on another planet. The pilot, deciding to test the atmosphere, beams down one of the creatures from Boliphus. It seems normal at first, before exploding into a bloody shower. The pilot realizes that making the colony unprotected would be a bad idea, and is realized to find that the Setter-Upper has an energy shield and fake atmosphere. Placing the Setter-Upper near a spice geyser, he is relieved that the colony has set up correctly, and flies low, before beaming some of the Spermians onto the planet, and uses all of the fuel tank that was put in the Setter-Upper to get back home. Cast * Jamil Walker Smith as Spermian (Males) * Mark Hamill as Grus * Eddie Deezen as Kloicnelian (Males) ** Laura Bailey voices the Kloicnelian Females * Nicholas Hoult as Grendigo * Patton Oswalt as Buzzeke * Colin Farrell as Bioko * Sebastian Stan as Chleomloinee * Joaquim de Almedia as Crashavian * Blake Shelton as Brufnard * Patrick Monahan as Crekanes * Josh Hartnett as Vepinee * Kevin Michael Richardson as Banekrepe * Frank Welker as Zaccenoid Parents Guide Sex & Nudity * Creatures breed, but this is merely implied rather than actually depicted. * Two Spermians are depicted entering a hut. The next time the hut is depicted, a baby crawls out. Violence & Gore * It should be noted that the film's violence is rather mild and occasionally cartoony, with minimal blood and no graphic detail. * The film involves herbivores and carnivores. The latter fight other creatures for food and territory, including killing and eat another creatures (they are simply depicted falling over in most instances). * In the underwater scene, red explosions of blood and gore are depicted when the Kloicnelian fish kills and eats other fish. * Genocide is a recurring theme in the film, with Spermian attempting to cause the Kloicnelian, Grendigo, and Buzzeke to go extinct. * Spermian decapitates a passive creature at the beginning of the film, with red blood depicted. * A Zaccenoid is viciously killed by Spermian as a show of force, and has its body dragged away, red blood trailing from it. * Axes, spears, and burning torches are used in tribal combat, resulting in casualties (no blood or injuries are depicted, although creatures are burnt alive by torches and impaled by spears). * A Bioko tribesman (the most human-like creature in the film) has a stone ax thrown at the back of his head, killing him. A Spermian is later depicted trying to remove the ax from his skull (no blood or gore, although there are flies feeding on the body), with the stone breaking off and staying lodged in. * The Spermian and Bioko Chieftains get in a battle, with the Bioko Chief biting through Spermian's arm, before getting punched away (the tooth breaks and remains stuck in his arm). Spermian than proceeds to gouge the Bioko's eyes out with his clawed fingers (no blood is depicted). The Bioko, blinded, is unable to attack, and has his jaw forced open and a spear impaled through his skull. * Fish are stabbed and eaten, with green blood spraying out. * The Grus perform surgery on conscious Bioko, using knives, saws, and other tools, cutting off the hands and putting them in a liquid that superpowers them (no blood is depicted). * A militant city fires an atomic missile at a rival city (an enormous mushroom cloud is depicted, with the city later shown ruined and deserted). * Guns and missiles are used in modern era battle scenes. * Spacecrafts fire laser beams and rockets at one another, with accompanying explosions and bodies flying from the wreckage. * A creature explodes after getting beamed down to a planet with an unbreathable atmosphere (blood stains the ground). Profanity * S**t, a**hole, and p***y are used infrequently. Milder words, such as a*s, b*tch, and p*ss, are used more frequently. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Kloicnelian seeing Ijin after eating the rotten apple is implied to be a drug-like hallucination. * Leaves that resemble cannabis are present throughout the film, and are often depicted alongside unusually joyful herbivores. One sequence depicts a simian creature offering one of said leaves to his friends. During the tribal era, a tribe parties while burning the leaves and smelling the smoke. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Various creatures in the film may frighten younger children, particularly Bankrepe, a fire-breathing, acid-spitting dinosaur. * The Spermian are made out to be evil at first, killing an entire nest of herbivores just because they claimed a dirty fossil as their own. Other * The film preaches the idea of evolution, which isn't accepted by all religious groups. Category:Movies Category:Spermian Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:PG-13 Category:2019 Category:April Category:BBFC 12 Category:ACB M Category:FSK 12 Category:Animation Category:Upcoming Category:12A